Make it out alive
by Skovko
Summary: Going to a WWE event, meeting the Shield, being drugged, kidnapped, waking up in an abandoned warehouse - and the hounds are ready to play a game and hunt her down. Five minutes, one key, one door to freedom. Make it outside and she's free to go. At least that's what they say. Their rules, their game. Better play, better run, better outsmart them.
1. First round

She woke up feeling dizzy. She groaned at the headache and placed a hand on her head. What the hell had happened? She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? It looked like some sort of storage room with all the boxes. She was lying on a dirty mattress on the floor.

 _"Think, girl, think. Where did you go last night? You were at a WWE live event. A security guard approached you afterwards, saying some of the superstars would like to meet you. He took you to... to..."_

She let out a louder groan and pushed herself up to sit. She looked around some more. She had never been in this place before. Where the hell was he? What had happened? She tried forcing her brain to work. Her eyes shot open wide.

 _"The Shield! He took you to meet the Shield. Boy, were they handsome. They smiled and were so sweet. They greeted you and said they had spotted you during the show and just wanted to meet a sweet girl like you. They gave you a glass of champagne, toasted with you, watched as you drank."_

"Fuck!" She said out loud.

 _"Did they drug me? Did the Shield fucking drug me? But why?"_

She was still fully dressed so it wasn't anything sexual. But then why? Why had they done that? Why had they brought her here into a god damn storage room? And where on earth were they?

Her eyes landed on a bottle of water standing next to the mattress. There was a note under it. She lifted up the bottle and read the one word that was written.

"Drink!"

Yeah, right! As if she wanted to drink anything they put in her hands again. She was thirsty though. Her throat burned. She turned the lid and let out a sigh when she realized the bottle had never been opened before. She quickly emptied it.

She left the empty bottle on the floor and slowly got to her feet. She felt better with some water in her system. She stretched her body and took a look around. No windows. Just that one door. She dreaded what might wait on the other side but she had no other choice than to open it if she wanted to get out.

She opened the door and gasped as she came face to face, or rather face to chest, with Dean. She looked up at him with a scared look while he just stood there smirking at her.

"Going somewhere, little girl?" He asked in a taunting voice.  
"I'd like to go home," she piped.

He let out a cold laugh.

"I'm sure you do," he said, then turned his head to shout. "She's awake!"

It only took a few seconds for Roman and Seth to come walking towards her as well. They both had sinister looks on their faces and she knew trouble was waiting and things were about to go down.

"What do you want from me?" She asked scared.  
"We wanna play a little game," Roman answered as he dragged his index finger down her cheek.

She pulled her head away from him but at the same time Dean grabbed her arm and yanked her out from the room.

"Look," he said and she did.

All she saw was a long hallway with closed doors on either sides. Down in the end she could turn to both sides but she had no idea what would be waiting on either side.

"You're in an abandoned warehouse so feel free to scream all you want. No one but us will hear you and that will just make us find you so much faster. That kind of takes the fun out of it," he said.  
"Find me?" She asked and swallowed.  
"In one of these rooms there's a key to the door that leads to the outside. That door is either on your left or on your right down there. It's up to you to find the key and your way out. You'll get a five minutes headstart and then we'll come for you. If you make it to the outside, you're free to go," he said.  
"And if I don't?" She asked.  
"Then we're gonna have some real fun with you," Roman answered.

She turned her head and looked at him. He had a look of a predator and she knew she was his prey. Seth didn't look any different when she looked at him a second later and she could only imagine Dean standing behind her had the same look on his face.

"Five minutes," Dean reminded her and gave her a push.  
"Just so you know. No one's made it out of here before," Seth said.

All three men went into the room she had woken up in and closed the door. She immetiately started running down the hallway.

 _"Think, think, think! You got this! You've watched enough horror movies to know that the killer never plays fair and that the bimbo never survives. Fuck, I'm the bimbo, aren't I? Just think! Five minutes. You got time. Just find the fucking door."_

She stopped at the end and quickly looked to both sides. Two other hallways with doors on either sides. Not long hallways and not many doors but they were there. On each end of the hallways there were a door as well.

 _"One of these doors must lead to freedom. Most people go right when faced with a two way situation. Choose left. They try to play mind tricks on you but you know how to play those tricks as well."_

She stormed to the left and reached the door quickly. It was locked.

 _"Of course it's locked. It's the bloody door to freedom. You got it right. Think, girl, think! A key! They said one of the rooms have a key. How the fuck am I gonna go through that many rooms in five... screw that... four minutes time now?"_

Her mind twisted around, running through every horror movie she'd ever seen, every posibility there could be and then she realized it. There really was only one room the key would be in if there even was a key at all.

 _"The killer never plays fair but neither do I. Three minutes. You can do it."_

She ran back through the hallway, opened every door she passed without looking into any of the rooms. She crossed to the hallway to the right and did the same. She ran back to the original hallway, knowing there probably only was two minutes left now, and she ran down opening every single door as well.

She was close to the door they were waiting behind and she could hear them talk and laugh in there, clearly enjoying their little game, just waiting to get out and hunt her down. She turned into the last room she had opened the door to, the room closest to where they were and dug down behind a large box.

 _"Just fucking pray to whatever deity out there that they fall for it. There's always a final girl who survives. Let me be that fucking final girl."_

Her thoughts were stopped as she heard a door open.

"What the...?" Seth asked as he looked down the hallway and saw all the open doors.  
"Well, that's new," Dean chuckled.

They slowly started walking down, casual turning their heads to look into the rooms as they passed them but never actually stepping into any of them to really look for her.

 _"One step closer."_

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" Roman called.  
"Come to daddy, little girl!" Dean called.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Seth called.

 _"Fucking pathetic psychopaths! I can't believe I ever were a fan of you."_

They stopped at the end and looked down both hallways to see every door open there as well.

"What do you think she's trying to pull here?" Roman asked.  
"Dean, go left. Roman, right. Check the doors at the end," Seth said.  
"It's still locked! She hasn't gone outside!" Dean called a few seconds later.

 _"I knew it. It's the door to the left. Thank you, Dean, you idiot."_

"She's here somewhere. Start searching every fucking room in those hallways. I'll make my way up through this one," Seth said.  
"Got it!" Roman shouted back.

She tiptoed over to the open door and listened. She could hear him go through one of the first room in the other end. She quickly walked out of the room and towards the first room, praising herself for wearing sneakers that didn't make any sound, and hurried inside the room.

 _"There's only one room the key can be in and it's in here. They're fucking taunting me, those bastards."_

She looked around. It was hopeless to go through everything in there before they would be back here. Again her mind worked as she looked around. Where would they hide a key to really taunt her? Her eyes fell on the mattress.

 _"Of course."_

She ran over and lifted it up. She almost made a victory scream but kept it within as she saw the key. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket.

 _"Fucking losers!"_

She still had some time and she needed something to defend herself with. She looked around quickly, not having the time to actually look through the stuff in there, but when she noticed the baseball bat sticking out behind some of the boxes, she felt her heart skip a beat. She grabbed it and held it in her hands.

 _"Let's play, motherfuckers!"_

She listened as Seth made his way out of yet another room. She peeked out to see which room he went into. She hurried towards it and peeked inside. He had his back turned against her while he was walking towards a cabinet in there.

 _"Like I would ever do the stupid blonde girl move and hide in a cabinet, under the bed or run upstairs."_

She quietly shut the door behind her in case he would make too loud noises for the other two to hear. She walked closer to him.

"Are you in there?" He asked mockingly as he opened the cabinet doors.  
"No," she answered behind him.

He swung around so fast but she swung the bat just as fast, hitting him in the stomach, knocking all air out of him so he couldn't scream. He bent over in pain and she lifted it above her head and let it swing down on his head. He fell down, blood started pouring out of the back of his head, but he was still alive and by the small sounds he made, also still some what awake but not enough to actually do anything.

"You messed with the wrong fucking girl," she growled.

 _"Don't mock him. That'll only slow you down. Get moving."_

She ran to the door, quietly opened it and peeked out. She couldn't see Dean and Roman yet but she could hear them going through the rooms in each of their hallways. She hurried down to the last room in the hallway she was in, stepped inside it and hid behind a desk in there and just waited.

 _"It can't be long now. I just hope Seth doesn't get his shit together beforehand."_

"She's not down here!" Roman yelled as he reached the first hallway.  
"Seth, where are you at?" Dean called.

They started walking up the hallway, again casually turning their heads to look into the rooms, only this time they were looking for Seth rather than her. She held her breath for as long as she could until she could hear them walk further away from her.

"Shit! Seth!" Roman yelled.

She heard their footsteps run into a room.

 _"Now! Get the fuck out!"_

She ran out of the room, not caring to look back to see if they were in the hallway, turning left and running towards the door at the end while getting the key out of her pocket. She only had one shot and she just hoped they hadn't played an even more cruel joke on her and left a key that didn't fit. She put it in the lock and turned it. It fit. It was the right key. She let out a small giggle as she opened the door and saw grass.

She ran outside with the bat still in hand, feeling the taste of freedom for a few seconds until she saw the fence and the locked gate. She saw a box with numbers from 0 to 9, indicating that she had to have the code to open the gate.

"No! No! No!" She cried out as she kept running towards it.

 _"Just fucking climb it."_

She dropped the bat on the ground, ran to the fence, put her hands on it and screamed as she felt electricity go through her body.

She heard laughter behind her. Cruel and cold laughter. Her shoulders dropped in defeat as she turned around to see Dean and Roman laughing. They slowly walked towards her, still predatory to look at, but she wasn't running like a prey anymore. There was nowhere she could go.

Dean grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him.

"There's no escape from here," he mocked her.  
"It's not fair. You said I was free to go if I made it out," she said.  
"I did say that," he laughed.  
"But I made it out! I'm free to go!" She shouted.

She was silenced as Roman's hand landed hard on her face. Again both men laughed as Dean dragged her inside. She was dragged through the hallways towards the room she had started in. Seth was standing there with an icepack on his head and a menacing look on his face.

"Not so cocky now without a fucking bat in your hand, are you, you little bitch?" He spat.  
"I made it out," she whimpered.  
"She did. I'm actually impressed that someone managed to make it out for once. What do you say, guys? Second round?" Dean asked.  
"Second round indeed. This one is so much fun," Roman answered.  
"Seth?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, second round. Just as long as I'm the one who gets to torture her first," Seth answered.  
"Then it's settled," Dean said.

He dragged her back into the room she had woken up in.

"Count your blessings, little girl. You just bought yourself another day," he said.

He pushed her down on the mattress and crouched down in front of her. He grabbed her chin, a twisted smile on his face as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I made it out," she said again.

He chuckled a little.

"18 girls have been here before you, there's 3 of us and 1 of you. Get it? You're not getting out of here. 18 girls, 3 of us, 1 of you. Do the math," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her hard, holding her head in his hands so she couldn't move away, catching her bottom lip with his teeth, biting down, drawing blood. He licked his tongue over her lip and pulled his head away from her, his tongue still sticking out so she could see her own blood on it.

"That's just a small taste of what we have in store for you," he said.

He got up, left the room and locked the door behind him.

 _"18 girls, 3 of them, 1 of me. Fuck, I'm gonna die tomorrow, aren't I?"_


	2. Second round

_"Okay, stop feeling sorry for yourself. You got the night, or at least some hours, and you're awake. You're fucking awake this time. Start searching the room for something, anything you can use."_

She had no idea where to begin so she just dug into the nearest box. Most of them didn't hold much stuff and she was fast through a bunch of them. It wasn't until she came across a box of tools that her face lightened up. She took a screwdriver and immetiately looked at the grid to the ventilation system.

 _"It's worth a shot."_

She hurried over to the wall and dropped to her knees in front of the grid. She started working, putting all her strength into it.

"Stupid, rusty, old screws," she muttered as sweat started running down her forehead.

It took some time but as soon as the first screw was out of the wall, it felt like she got a whole new bunch of energy and she went to work on the next one. Around 30 minutes later all four screws were out.

 _"Ha! Good thing my dad's a plummer and has taught me a thing or two."_

She removed the grid and looked inside. Cobwebs and filth all over but she couldn't worry about that. This could be a way to freedom and she had to try it. Take the chance and see where it would lead her while she still had the chance. She hurried back to the box with tools, remembering she saw a little flashlight in it. She smiled widely as she turned in on and saw that it worked.

She dropped the screws down in the box. No point in leaving them on the floor to give away where she had gone to. She knew they would figure it out and probably very fast too but in a game like this, every minute, every freaking second counted.

She went back to the ventilation system and shone the light in. It was small but big enough for her to crawl through it and even turn around in there if needed so there was no point in not trying it. Besides, she didn't wanna stay behind and just wait to see what they would have in store for her next day.

 _"Alright, spiders, please be nice to me. I really don't like you and I know you don't like me but please let me pass without scaring me or attacking me."_

She crawled in and turned around. She grabbed the grid and pulled it in place. She couldn't screw it back in place but for now it could hold on its own and it would still buy a few extra seconds without giving away where she had went. She turned around again and started crawling forward with the flashlight in one hand and the screwdriver in her back pocket.

She passed a lot of grids and shone her light into every room. They looked like the one she came from. Storage rooms. Old boxes, cabinets, desks and chairs. Nothing worth taking a closer look at. What she was really looking for was a room with a window.

She had no idea how long she spent in there but she knew a great amount of time had passed. She came to a place where she could go in different directions. She chose to follow the road leading upwards as hard as it might be. She knew it would lead to the roof and maybe there would be a fire escape up there.

After some time she finally tumbled out on the roof and looked around. She could take in the entire size of the warehouse and the ground around it. She ran around, looking for a set of stairs or anything useful, her eyes following the fence that was all around the property.

 _"No fucking way out! You gotta be kidding me! I climbed all the way up here for nothing. I'm a fool. I'm a fucking fool. Yeah, I'm totally gonna die now. Might as well just jump of the roof and end it myself. Oh girl, get a grip, will you? Stop feeling pity and keep moving. Get back in there and keep moving."_

She crawled back in and followed the narrow way down. It was easier now that it was going downwards. She found herself back at the spot where she could go several ways and she decided to keep moving ahead where she hadn't been yet.

Their voices suddenly reached her. She immetiately shut off the flashlight and placed a hand over her mouth, scared they might hear her breathing. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she could hear them, that was for sure. She slowly crawled forward, gaining closer to their voices, starting to make out the words.

"I still can't believe she made it out. I never thought anyone would be smart enough to figure it out," Dean said.  
"Yeah, well, next time she won't have a key so it'll just be a fun game of hide and seek," Seth said.  
"How much longer are we gonna give her?" Roman asked.  
"Two hours? Or should we cut it down to just one?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. When exactly would you like to rip her apart, Seth?" Roman chuckled.  
"One hour. Bitch doesn't deserve longer than that," Seth said.

She had quietly made it all the way to the grid into the room the voices were coming from. She peeked in, only her forehead and eyes visible while everything else stayed hidden. She could see them in there but even better, she could see a window in the room. She had to get in there. This was her way out.

 _"One hour, he said. You can stay still for that long. Just stay awake and listen."_

"Poor thing doesn't even know I gave her a major hint," Dean chuckled.

 _"Wait, what? What hint?"_

"I almost smacked you in the head when I heard you say that," Roman chuckled back.  
"She'll never figure it out. She's too scared," Dean said.

She crawled a couple of steps backwards again and quietly laid down on her back. She kept her eyes open, just staring up into the darkness, while she listened to what they were saying in there. It was the longest hour of her life.

"Alright, let's go catch ourselves a kitty," Roman suddenly said.  
She raised her head a bit.  
"Little girl, little girl, here come the big bad wolves," Dean sang.  
She swallowed.  
"Bitch is going down!" Seth sneered.

She heard a door open and close and then there was silence.

 _"Are they gone?"_

She rolled over on her stomach and pulled herself forward to peek through the grid again. The room was empty. She took a deep breath as she positioned herself sitting with her back against the wall and her feet against the grid. She could only hope they were far enough away not to hear the noise and yet not close enough to know she wasn't in the room anymore.

 _"Okay, grid, please work with me."_

She started kicking both her feet into the grid as hard as she could, silently cursing the screws for being on the other side.

"Just fucking let go!" She growled at the grid as she kept kicking.

Seven kicks in and it suddenly flew into the room, leaving the hole wide open.

 _"Oh my god, it worked! Celebrate later. Get moving."_

She crawled into the room and at the same time she heard Dean's voice sound through the entire ventilation system.

"Are you in there, little girl? You know we're gonna find you!"  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She muttered.  
"I'm coming in there to get you!" He shouted.

Dean turned around to face Seth and Roman.

"She's either in there still or up on the roof. Worst case she has gotten down from the roof and is somewhere outside but she can't get away," he said.  
"So we'll split up. Dean, you take the roof while Roman and I check outside. Lock this door again just in case she's still in there and chooses to backtrack. If we don't find her, I'll climb in there myself to get her," Seth said.

She ran to the window and it opened without any problems. If she hadn't been so scared and in a hurry, she would have let out a giggle and a victory dance but right now she just needed to get out. She climbed out of the window and ran towards the gate again.

 _"What was it he said? He'd given me a major hint. What the fuck did he mean?"_

She ran to the baseball bat that had been left on the ground from the day before and picked it up. If she couldn't get out, at least she would go down swinging. She looked at the box with the numbers.

 _"Wait a minute..."_

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Dean's mockingly voice sounded.

She turned around and watched him standing on the roof, grinning down at her. He was alone. This could only mean Seth and Roman were on their way outside. Her heart was pumping fast and suddenly it hit her.

 _"18 girls, 3 of us, 1 of you. Do the math, he said. Did he really just give me the fucking code? I wouldn't put it pass him to try and taunt me like that."_

She turned around, her hand shaking as she tried pressing in the numbers.  
1-8-3-1  
The gate started opening.

"Holy shit!" She burst out.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Dean shouted in a rage as he saw the door open.

She turned around to see him run towards the drainpipe.

 _"Now why didn't I think of that when I was up there? Stop thinking that. Get the fuck out!"_

She turned around the second he reached it. She knew he would be down in a matter of seconds and she wasn't gonna wait around to welcome him back in her arms. She looked down at the box, looked through the gate to see a similar box on the other side, and then back at the original box.

 _"Worth a fucking shot!"_

She lifted the bat and destroyed the box with two blows and then took off running without turning around. She ran to the box on the other side of the fence and hit the button marked with the word "CLOSE".

Dean came sprinting towards her as the gate closed. He didn't make it in time. She grinned at him as he stood there with a look of fury. Seth and Roman came running towards him at the same time.

"How the fuck did she get out there?" Roman asked.  
"Clever girl but not clever enough. This ain't over. Roman, go switch off the electricity and we'll fucking climb this gate. You hear that, little girl? We're coming for you!" Dean shouted.  
"We're out for blood and we can smell your fear," Seth growled and bared his teeth.

She didn't question that and she didn't want to wait around to find out if it was true. She just turned on her heel and started running as fast as she could, as far away from them as she could, running while she still had a chance.

She stopped as she reached a creek. Her lungs were on fire and she bent over to catch her breath. She looked at the bridge going over the creek. This would be the direct route away but also the route where she would be most visible and that they probably would expect her to follow.

 _"Follow the stream. It always ends out in a bigger place."_

She left the bridge in front of her, turned left and started running alongside the creek. She just hoped they would be big enough idiots to cross the bridge and continue on the path that way.

 _"No way! No fucking way! You have got to be kidding me!"_

She could have broken down in tears as she stopped in front of the big rocks. She leaned in on them and looked down. A fucking waterfall and a way too high drop for anyone to survive that. She only had two choices now. Run back the way she came, and she really didn't wanna do that, or cross the creek and try her luck through the forest.

 _"Cross the fucking creek, girl!"_

"Bitch, please. Like you were ever gonna get away from us," Seth's voice sounded.

She turned her head to see him come walking. He was alone. The look in her eyes gave her away and he laughed.

"You left a footprint in the mud, giving away you ran this way," he said.

 _"Nice going, bimbo. You made a classic mistake."_

"I'm gonna give you one chance to come to me on your own and I might not do everything that I've planned to do to you," he said with a menacing smile on his face.

She wasn't about to give him what he wanted or even answer him.

"Seth?" Roman shouted.  
Seth turned his head to look over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, she's here!" He shouted back.

As soon as he turned his head back, he realized he had made a mistake. The baseball bat connected with his shoulder and he tumbled down on his knees in shock and pain, his hand immetiately grabbing his shoulder. She swung it again over his fingers and she could swear she heard bones breaking. He screamed in pain and she kicked him straight in the face, sending him down on his back with blood oozing from his nose.

"Seth!" Roman shouted.  
"Fuck!" She muttered.

The big man came running full speed. She lifted her arms to swing again but he was so fast that she didn't have a chance. He was behind her within seconds, grabbing her around the waist with one arm while the other took the bat from her and threw it on the ground.

Seth rolled over on his side, his good hand holding on to his bloody face while he growled something about killing her. She kept fighting and Roman just laughed in her ear while he held on to her.

 _"The screwdriver. You still got that, girl."_

She reached behind her to get it out of her back pocket. At the same time Dean came walking towards her, a smirk on his face, eyes full of hatred. He stopped and looked down at Seth that was still lying on the ground.

"You okay there, Seth?" He asked.  
"Bitch broke my fucking nose and fingers," Seth growled from the ground.  
"You'll heal. She won't," Dean said and looked back at her.

She didn't realize she had stopped fighting and was standing still until he started walking towards her again. She almost forgot to breathe, scared as she was, as he made his way towards her.

"What am I gonna do with you, little girl? You come in here and won't play ball like the other girls. You mess with us, and as impressive as it has been so far, it's also pretty damn annoying," he said.

She waited till he was close enough. His eyes pierced their way into hers as he confidently stepped within her reach, thinking that Roman had her under control. She kept his gaze locked as her foot went up into his crotch as hard as she could kick. He let out the weirdest sound as he stumbled to the ground with his hands firmly planted in his crotch. Before Roman could do anything, she lifted her hand with the screwdriver just enough to stab him in the thigh with it. He too was howling in pain and immetiately let go off her to pull out the screwdriver.

She didn't stop to think or check how they were doing. She knew Dean would be the most dangerous one right now with the little damage he had taken compared to the others so she kicked him full force in the face like she had done to Seth and just started running back the way she had come before any of them could get up and follow.

"Kitty! You're gonna fucking pay for this! You can run but you can't hide!" She heard Roman screaming after her.

She didn't feel the need to yell anything back. She just kept running till she reached the bridge, crossed it and ran down the path, leaving the three men in a bloody mess behind.

 _"Am I the final girl? I'm the final girl! I gotta be the final girl! Girl, you know this isn't over. Just keep running, get as far away as you can. Run, run, run and never look back."_


	3. Final round

"It's a cute story but what are you really after here? Attention?" The police man across from her asked.

She looked up shocked. They didn't believe her? She had been there so many hours now, telling her story at first, then waiting for hours while they investigated and this is what he said.

"It's true," she said, her throat feeling weirdly dry all of the sudden.  
"Look, I know how you fangirls can get a little out of hand with your stories so I'm gonna let it slide and let you off with a warning," he said.  
"Fangirl? What the actual fuck? I was drugged, kidnapped and almost killed but I'm gonna be let off with a warning? That's just fucking great! Have you even dusted the place? My fingerprints should be on every fucking door handle in those hallways!" She shouted.  
"Calm down. And of course we did. There's nothing there just like there's no dirty mattress on any floor in there. I could charge you with breaking and entering seeing as you clearly know the inside setting of the building but I'm gonna let you off the hook this one time. Go home and stop making up stories," he said.

She fell back in the chair, not believing this was actually happening.

"Have you even talked to them?" She asked.  
"We've been on the phone with them. They're on a trip to Europe these days, so you see, your story really doesn't add up," he answered.

 _"Oh my fucking god! He bought their lies? Of course he did. They have money and power and fame and I'm just a nobody. A bloody little fangirl for all he cares. This is bullshit!"_

"So run along now and don't let me see you back here, okay?" He said with a smile.  
"Yeah, whatever," she said.

She got up from the chair so fast that it almost tumbled over and she stormed out of the place. Her phone started ringing as she got outside. It was a blocked number but she answered.

"Hello?" She asked as she started walking away.  
"I see you," a taunting voice sounded.  
"Who's this?" She stopped and looked around.  
"Were you in there telling stories about us, little girl?" He asked.

 _"Dean? Fuck! How did he get my number? Where is he? Stay calm, girl, stay calm. Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you scared."_

Her eyes roamed the street of any sight of them.

"You can't see me, can you? But trust me, I'm here. We're all here. Are you gonna run now?" He taunted.

 _"That's actually a pretty good idea."_

She started sprinting down the street. She could hear laughter coming from her phone.

"You can't run from us, bitch!" Seth's voice sounded.

She quickly hit the red button while still running.

She felt her phone buzz, indicating a text message had arrived, but she kept running until she made it home. She ran up the stairs to her apartment and locked the door. She finally looked at her phone to read the message.

 _"You can't run forever, little girl. The hounds will catch you eventually."_

"Fuck!" She shouted.

She ran through her apartment just getting the most important things in a backpack. Money, cellphone, charger and passboard just in case. On her way back towards the door she took a turn and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a small vegetable knife and then ran for the door.

She ran down the streets straight to her bank. She asked to empty her entire account. The cashier gave her a look but did it. She wouldn't dare use creditcard on the run. If they had tracked her phonenumber and her whereabouts, they probably could track her creditcard as well. The answer was given just a minute later when a new text ticked in.

 _"At the bank, huh? Did you take out all your money? Clever girl, not wanting to leave a trail behind. We're still gonna find you though. We've been given some time off and we're gonna spend every second of each day hunting you down. No one has ever gotten away from us and you're not gonna be the first."_

She started running again. They would probably be at the bank soon enough so she really shouldn't stay there. They had a car while she only had her feet. Although it gave her the ability to run in places where they couldn't follow, they still had the ability to get around everywhere and never get tired. And there were three of them. Two could sleep while the third one could drive. They could take turns forever.

 _"I'm so screwed."_

She ran to the trainstation and just threw herself inside the nearest train, not knowing where it went and not having a ticket. She didn't care. She just needed to get out of there fast.

"Security cameras at the trainstation picked her up," Roman said.  
"Where is the train going?" Dean asked.  
"Let me check," Roman answered.

As soon as the doors to the train opened, she flew out of it and just ran. She had no idea where to go. She just knew she needed to get away as fast as possible. She kept running through the town until she came across a sign for an inn. She turned up the road the sign was pointing at, not able to run anymore but walking as fast as her feet would allow it. She arrived 15 minutes later.

"Do you take cash?" She asked nervously.  
"Hiding from someone, sweety?" The guy behind the desk asked.  
"Yeah, my crazy stalker ex and his two friends. They wanna kill me," she said, telling half a lie while the other half was very much true.  
"Oh sweety, I don't like hearing that. Of course we take cash and you don't have to sign in. You were never here," he said and winked before turning around to grab a key from the wall.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Furthest room from here. If they come here, I can call down and warn you and you'll get a shot at getting away. You can climb out the window that leads to the back," he said.  
"You'd do that for me?" She asked surprised.  
"Of course, sweety. What am I looking for?" He asked.  
"Three pissed of guys in black clothes. Two with long hair, all of them crazy as fuck," she answered.  
"Count on me," he said and winked again.

She pulled the curtains and dropped down in a chair as soon as she had entered the room. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep for days but she was too scared to close her eyes. No one believed her, she had nowhere to go.

 _"This is the end, isn't it? I'm never gonna get out of this alive."_

Her phone buzzed again and she let out an annoying little scream before opening the text. She swallowed hard as she saw the picture of the sign down the road pointing towards the inn.

"No," she whispered.

A new text arrived.

 _"Are you up there, little girl? Just answer yes or no. If I have to go up there and look myself, I'm gonna be very angry."_

"No!" She raised her voice.

She didn't have time to think. Only minutes later the phone in the room started ringing. She knew instinctly who was calling and what the call was about.

"No!" She yelled.

She still walked over and answered the phone.

"I suggest you get the hell out of there fast. I told them you weren't here but they're currently knocking on every door to see who's in the rooms. Run! Now!" His voice sounded.

She hung up the phone. She couldn't. She was too tired. She couldn't run anymore, she couldn't hide anymore. Her body was aching and just wanted to rest. Her brain felt like it was about to explode.

 _"It's always gonna be this way, isn't it? No matter where I go, how far I run, where I end up hiding, they're gonna track me down, they're gonna come for me, they're gonna find me. Fuck! They're gonna have their way with me. No! I won't allow it! I might not be able to control reality but I can still control the outcome of it. I'm not gonna let them win that way!"_

She grabbed pen and paper that was on the kitchen counter and quickly wrote down something and left the note on the table for them to see. Just two words. Enough to make her point clear. She grabbed her backpack and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and quickly turned on the water and sank down in the bathtub as it was getting filled.

 _"Hot water. It makes it flow faster."_

Around 10 minutes later they had finally made their way down to the final door. They knocked on it but didn't get an answer.

"She's in there," Seth said.

Dean took a step back and kicked open the door.

"Little girl?" He called out.  
Roman took a step inside.  
"Here kitty kitty kitty!" He called in a taunting tune.

He walked over to the bathroom door and tried the handle. It was locked. He chuckled and knocked on the door.

"Are you in there, kitty?" He asked.

Dean's eyes landed on the piece of paper she had left on the table. He walked over and read the two words.

"No!" He yelled and ran to the door. "Stand back!"

Roman moved away and Dean kicked open yet another door. He looked inside and let out a scream of frustration. Roman and Seth looked inside as well and saw the bloody mess left in the bathtub and the vegetable knife lying on the floor.

"She fucking slid her wrist!" Dean growled.  
"No fucking way! I was gonna play with her, hurt her in so many ways she'd never been hurt before," Seth said.  
"I know and she knew too. That's why she fucking did this. It was the quickest way out," Dean said, still so frustrated.  
"She truly was a clever girl, outplaying us the entire time, even in death. How on earth did you know?" Roman asked.

Dean walked over and grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to Roman. Seth came up beside him as they both read the two words she had left for them.

 _"I win."_


End file.
